


春拂传说（2）

by gelles



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelles/pseuds/gelles
Summary: 警告：初夜描写





	春拂传说（2）

第二章

“这比亚瑟的加冕仪式还要隆重。”斯科特咬下手里的青苹果，汁水润湿他喋喋不休的嘴唇，“看见王冠上那枚蓝宝石了吗，比柯克兰的全部行头加起来也不够零头。”

“我觉得你再说个没完没了，他会用手里那柄剑直接砍了你。”阿尔叹了口气，他非常不想和斯科特站在一起，鉴于整个厅堂只有这混蛋一人不停的对伊万品头论足。

“我正在尽心竭力的为你普及有关的冰刃城的历史，你看不出来吗？”斯科特蹙起眉头，“你可真是个什么都不知道的长河笨蛋，除了蔷薇王国不可战胜的蠢话你必须学——”

忍无可忍的春拂城宗伯从伊万身后的台阶上悄悄走开，贴着神堂的彩绘玻璃转了一大圈，才挤到斯科特身边，“大人，请安静。”

“你是讨饭的僧人还是没根的太监？”斯科特把最后的苹果核塞进嘴巴，毫无尊重的用眼睛瞟过宗伯的裤子，“我们蔷薇可没有这里这么多怪人，我们只有祭司，真正的祭司，你大概知道那是什么意思，我不是说你们春拂那些要饭的骗子——”

“如果您是询问我的身体状况。”宗伯，这位耄耋老人凭借着多年的涵养没有朝斯科特发怒，“我和您一样，是个完整的男人。”

“哦，那可真没什么意思。”斯科特把苹果渣吐到手掌心上，“我还以为你是太监，听说春拂城的男性alpha大多为了精进学业在17岁的时候就——”

“您显然需要位足够优秀的礼仪教师。”宗伯露出不屑愤怒的神色，“亦或是蔷薇的风气正如您这般粗鲁不堪，但如果您继续在言语冒犯春拂城，我会向亚瑟国王写信。”

“他不会给你主持公道的。”斯科特认真地看向宗伯，“他把你们春拂看成叛徒余孽，就算王耀的妹妹——”

“您再废话一句。”斯科特身后某位年轻的术士点点他的肩膀，笑眯眯的凑到他耳朵边说，“我就咒烂您的舌头。”

“哦，你是哪冒出来的？”斯科特丝毫没觉得被冒犯。

“我是爱德华。”那术士摸摸自己脖子上的青色念珠，“爱德华波克。”

“波克家族。”斯科特所有所思的盯了会爱德华的脸，妥协的耸耸肩，转过身安静的啃起苹果，不再说话了。阿尔忍不住多看了这位术士几眼，他只听说波克是个世代出将军的家族，却没听说过他们之  
中出过巫师。但无论如何，阿尔感谢爱德华将清静还给他，这下他总算能够好好欣赏乐师们的竖琴和和歌声了。

这座位于冰刃城中心的神堂，和其他建筑一样高大，却远远比其他略显阴郁的城堡更明亮鲜艳，也更像南方尖顶圣塔。拔地而起五边形在最高点汇成入云的顶，五面墙都拥有巨大的彩绘玻璃。阿尔读不懂上面的神话故事，因此很快觉得乏味起来。

五个乐师，皆是黄袍银履，淡金色的头发在脑后或紧挽成髻或用膏油抿着。那是一曲挺正式的曲调，三个女性omega低声吟唱，另外的男性omega和女性alpha则分别担任中声和高声。他们和着柔和的竖琴音像是门外汇成乐章的风雪，庄重而略带欢快。着黑袍的侍从沿着观礼的人群走过神堂两侧，六人一组协力拉开闭合的厚木巨门。

王耀头戴冠冕骑着白马走进来。他身后的两排骑士高举印有黑色应龙的红色旗帜，皆是全部盔甲的装扮。身着灰袍的宗伯快步走到王耀身边，深深的朝王耀鞠了一躬，才接过王耀带着皮质手套的手，将他从马上扶下来。

斯科特相当不满的用鼻子哼了一声。

那是阿尔第一次见到王耀，他果然如同传说中的一样好看。相比起omega的柔弱，王耀看上去更多是属于alpha的冷峻。阿尔不知道，这是不是王耀被视作继承人多年的后遗症。红色斗篷很称他，他昂首挺胸的自信不输给任何一名alpha领主。有那么一瞬间阿尔甚至觉得王耀根本就不是个软绵绵的omega。

“他16岁的时候比现在更英俊。”斯科特非常不满阿尔的眼神，他幼稚的想证明只有自己见过王耀最美好的时刻。

阿尔叹了口气，他越发觉得斯科特愚蠢。“他结婚的对象不是我，也不是你。”

“王耀的第一选择曾经是我。”此话一出，斯科特四周的大小领主都忍不住蹙起眉头，默默往远离斯科特的地方站。在他们眼里，斯科特这个不成器的王室私生子简直和满嘴喷粪的酒鬼没什么两样。

“你是来砸场子的吗。”阿尔压低声音。

“如果我是来砸场子的。”斯科特冷笑，“布拉金斯基今天就会娶个肚子里揣着私生崽子的omega。”

“闭上你的臭嘴！”阿尔的脸刷的下红透了，他愤怒的握住自己的匕首，几乎完全被斯科特不看场合的粗鲁震惊了。

爱德华把手从灰绿半旧的袍子里拿出来，用冰凉的指尖轻轻点了三下斯科特的脖颈。

“你在给我下毒吗。”斯科特看向爱德华。

“反正你很快就会知道的，大人。”爱德华带上自己的夹鼻眼镜，扭过头专心看起神堂中央的仪式。

他们三个人之间的对话像被抛进池塘的小石子一样引起了周围一圈小小的骚动。因此王耀在经过他们的时候，不自觉的瞥了眼站在最外侧的阿尔。大概就是这一眼，才让他和阿尔不久后的未来纠缠成乱麻。

那是阿尔第一次那么近距离的观察到王耀。金色的眼睛被灰鸽翅尖般的睫毛笼着。阿尔觉得抿紧嘴唇的王耀比他见过的任何一个omega都要更符合自己的心意。如果是这样的omega，阿尔想，我大概也会心甘情愿和他结合。

王耀从他面前走过去，走向摆放着神圣经文的祈祷台。

伊万从宗伯手里接过王耀的手，领着他一同朝面向金袍主教的祷告台跪下。

“奉吾主创世之神名讳，吾等仆从之民在此见证，冰刃城布拉金斯基家族合法婚生子伊万与春拂城王氏一族合法婚生子王耀今日结成伴侣。”

主教拿起金杯中的银质小刀，用刀尖上沾着的雪水滴洒在伊万和王耀的发顶，“汝魂。”主教分别将他们的手心扎破直到沁出小小的血滴，“汝血。”主教用金色的缎带将伊万和王耀十指相扣的手缠绕，“汝心，融为一体，致死方休。”

众人鼓掌欢呼，斯科特在想吐出下一句不得体的话之前，忽然觉得口腔和喉咙灼热而疼痛。他往手心吐了口吐沫，没看见预料中的血。

“怎么了？”阿尔说。

“只是舌喉疮。”爱德华收起自己的夹鼻眼镜，“过两天就好了。”

斯科特恶狠狠的看向爱德华。

“我警告过你了大人。”爱德华想再次拍拍斯科特的肩。

滚蛋。斯科特无声的骂了句，然后唯恐避之不及的躲开爱德华的手。

*

燕子端着酒杯，倚着二楼的露台向下张望。蔷薇作为五国的贸易中心自然有着和自己名字一样令人惊叹的美丽繁华。各种各样精致的小玩意都像疯长的野玫瑰塞满整个王宫，这种程度的物质丰裕也从某种意义上纵容了小部分王公贵胃的毫不体恤。

眼下成群的alpha正兴致勃勃聚集在花园的河塘边玩一个叫黑提湾瀑布的游戏。两个仆人在两个9英尺高的木架上往那些接不出诗歌的alpha身上倾倒刚黑提湾运来的成桶葡萄酒。燕子把目光从他们身上挪开，她无法承受他们之中那个叫罗莎的小女孩的热烈视线。

罗莎今年16岁，虽然还未到omega正式谈婚论嫁的时候。但她如今已经能和她母亲出入各种为年轻小姐准备的社交舞会了。

燕子知道，罗莎一直期待着嫁给她。从12岁的时候起，她就总缠着燕子。可燕子始终无法对这位年轻小姐动心，就像应龙无法真心爱上柔弱的玫瑰花。当然了，燕子也同样知道，除了她自己，大小贵族中凡是适龄的alpha都对这位国王的胞妹趋之若鹜。地位，财富，美貌，罗莎公主满足一切alpha幻想中妻子的要求。

“她真可爱不是吗。”伊丽莎白捡起银盘里的果片塞进自己的嘴巴。

“喜欢你就娶。”燕子没有回头。

“我有属于自己的omega。”伊丽莎白颇有些幸灾乐祸意味，“而且罗德里赫已经成年。”

燕子骂了句脏话，束身衣让她喘不过气，她诅咒这愚蠢的长纱裙。

“你不该在比武大会上表现得那么勇敢。”伊丽莎白挽起耳朵边的碎发，“你给了那omega一个童话般的梦，却要求她不要爱上故事里的英雄，对于她这年纪来说，太残忍了。”

“那就该放任她被马踩死？”燕子放下酒杯。

“那就该娶了她。”伊丽莎白扬起眉毛，“我敢保证这会让春拂成为柯克兰统治期间最和平繁盛的城市。”

“你觉得柯克兰会把花苞种在野火平原上？”燕子意味深长的看了眼伊丽莎白，“说实话，我现在已经觉得自己被软禁了。”

“柯克兰让斯科特出席了你哥哥的婚礼。”

“一个私生子。”燕子嗤之以鼻。

“王室私生子。”伊丽莎白说，“这是国王重新探出的橄榄枝。”

“无论别人怎么看，伊莎。”燕子盯住那轮越沉越低的红日，“这对我来说绝对不是荣耀。”

*

当闻起来有点醉的伊万坐到他身边的时候，王耀觉得紧张。虽然他自己也喝了不少的酒，但还不足以令他失去意识。这场婚约是按照王耀意愿进行的，因此烂醉如泥的敷衍并不十分礼貌。他们一共见过几次？王耀盯住脚下的白色熊皮。

“还适应这儿的天气吗？”伊万把酒杯放在壁炉前面的木桌上，小巧的玻璃酒杯折射火焰的光，像是盛满了一杯满满的琥珀。

“像春拂的寒冬。”王耀诚实回答。

“这就是冰刃的最暖和的季节了。”伊万的手指划过酒杯口，“我原以为你会拒绝我的求婚，南人通常不喜欢从温暖的地方搬过来，南方的玫瑰花也从活不过北境的漫漫长夜——”

“我可不是玫瑰。”王耀轻轻点点衣袍上的家徽，“应龙，记得吗？”

“应龙。”伊万第一次看向床榻边缘的王耀，“当然，应龙。”

“你听说过新婚之夜该如何度过。”伊万朝王耀的方向进了一步。

“我想我们接受过相同的教育。”王耀停顿，“至少在这方面。”

“你试过和陌生人做爱吗。”伊万舔舔嘴唇，“我希望没有。”

“这世道对omega没那么仁慈。”王耀站起身朝伊万迈了一步。

“如我所愿。”伊万再进一步。

“你偏好处子。”

“我只是偏好独食。”

“并不宽容不是吗？”

“我只是不虚伪。”伊万在壁炉前和王耀四目相对，“很多人想得到你，但只有我做到了。”

“关于这点，我真心实意的感谢你。”

“你不应该这么早下结论。”伊万用指尖描过王耀的眉毛，鼻梁和嘴唇，“你就像只从绿眼狼群中慌不择路逃跑的小兔子，你从来不照镜子，也从来不知道自己在外面晃悠的时候多么令野兽垂涎，是吗？”

王耀没有应声，温暖的房间内除了木材轻微的爆裂声，还有伊万解开王耀长袍银质搭扣的脆响。伊万的嘴唇亲吻过王耀的睫毛，在炉火的映照下他的睫毛呈现出一种和他瞳仁一样美丽的金黄。  
“我喜欢你的眼睛。”伊万用温热的气息濡湿王耀的耳朵，“你的皮肤。”

“你的表情。”伊万轻柔的将袍子从王耀的肩头推下去。现在王耀的上半身赤裸了，他的乳首因为突如其来的寒冷而坚硬。王耀莫名觉得羞怯。他的双颊呈现出深红，然后随即沿着脖颈蔓延开来，最后连乳尖都跟着泛起红。

“真可爱。”伊万低头亲吻他的乳尖。

“把你的衣服也脱下来。”王耀说，他留在伊万喉间纽扣的手颤抖不已。伊万紧紧攥住它们，垂首深深吻过。

“你现在闻起来好极了。”

“让我看看你。”王耀挣开伊万的手，略显青涩的解开他的纽扣，笨拙的回忆着伊万的动作，想把衣物从伊万肩膀上推下去。

也许是信息素的作用，但大部分是因为伊万想要。在alpha原始的基因里，占有与掠夺仿佛是与生俱来的天赋。伊万猛地拉住王耀的头发下来，迫使他扬起下颌接受一个不怎么温柔的吻。王耀吻起来  
就像蜂蜜，花茶和薄荷的混合。他的胸腔剧烈的震颤，像是揣在心口一只小兔子。

如果开始了第一个吻，那么接下来的事就变得水到渠成。伊万握住王耀的臀瓣，半托举着引导这雏儿用双腿缠绕住自己的腰。他吻得很认真，几乎是掠城夺地般席卷了王耀的口腔。他想他已经等了很久了，是时候收获自己的战利品。

斯科特不是唯一一个被王耀吸引的alpha，但却是最具威胁性的一个。他霸占了王耀出现在蔷薇王宫的大部分时间，像个幼稚蠢笨的小男孩一样挑衅，拼命吸引着王耀的目光。真卑劣，那个时候伊万就这样想。斯科特的肆无忌惮在某种程度上完全让王耀无暇注意到自己，但谁又能想到如今的伊万会庆幸这一点。王耀似乎并不倾心于早早有了觊觎之心的混蛋。

伊万将王耀压在床榻之上，隔着布料用下体磨蹭王耀的。快感像火油撩拨着燃起的欲望，它无法解决燃眉之急，反倒让得不到纾解的欲火更加猛烈的汹涌而起。王耀紧攥住伊万背部的衣料，陌生的感官刺激擒住他，令他软弱疲惫。

王耀无法让自己平静下来，他呜咽着像只溺水的小动物，一次又一次沉沦在伊万的吻里。他完全由他主导了，王耀羞耻的想，他甚至在心里默默祈求伊万的手指。他期待它们抚摸自己的乳首，腹部和阴茎。

信息素告诉他服从，信息素告诉王耀，伊万将会给予他极乐。又过了一会，伊万终于不满足于简单的摩擦。他停下与王耀的深吻，将双手停留在王耀的腰带位置。

“可以吗？”伊万停顿了下，然后没等王耀回答就迫不及待的褪下了他的裤子。伊万探手摸进去引得王耀再次呜咽起来。他已经很湿了，但伊万还是想尝尝王耀的味道，他俯下身，握住王耀的大腿，用  
舌尖描绘过洞穴，然后刺进去。

王耀抓住伊万的头发，高高扬起脖颈，炉火映照着他仿若拉满弦的象牙弓。汗水浸湿他的皮肤，色情的闪着黯哑的金光。王耀没有过其他alpha，但他仍旧能感觉出来伊万的克制和照顾。

“够了。”王耀红着眼睛按住伊万的肩头，“进来。”

伊万自王耀的双腿之间抬起头，嘴唇湿润，双目明亮。他搂住王耀的脖子给了他一个难以抗拒的吻。那真是难以言喻的感觉，王耀在他的舌尖品尝到自己，但他的大脑没有给予味蕾传递信息的时间，王耀只觉得伊万的舌头灵活柔软。

伊万解开自己的裤带，附身用那话儿去磨蹭肛口。Omega适合于被进入，但第一次并非那么容易。他太紧了，就算先挤进去前段，也因为疼痛而皱起眉头。伊万心疼的吻过王耀的眉头，半是哄骗半是真心的退出去一些。

王耀揽着伊万的脖颈，轻轻地喘了口气。

“你太紧了。”伊万安慰的吻过王耀的耳朵，“放松一些。”

“你今年多少岁？”伊万探手套弄王耀的阴茎，希望他不要紧绷着。

“19。”

“那你已经完全成熟了。”伊万再次试着进入。

王耀整齐的指甲在他的背部留下抓痕。

“我可以再退出去一些。”

王耀再次如释重负的呼气，然后伊万握住王耀的肩膀，猛地完全推进来。那真的有点疼，可王耀还来不及咬住嘴唇就被拉近又一次深吻里。伊万吻得很深，进入的也很深。他缓缓前后移动腰腹，一次两次。等第三次的时候，王耀总算在疼痛中找到些许飘渺的快感。

伊万的吻随着他逐渐加快的动作轻巧起来。王耀承受着，沉迷着。伊万呼吸的热气扑在他的脸上，有那么一刻，王耀觉得自己快要融化了。蜡烛的光在他眼里模糊成一片。当最后伊万射精的时候，王耀才想起向破晓女神乞求，不要让自己过早担任孕育的重任。


End file.
